


I want your ugly

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Ohno is sick on Christmas. Sick, and drained, and ugly, lonely... and oh my god, he hates that he misses Aiba's birthday while everyone else celebrates





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/profile)[yukitsubute](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/).

  
Ohno sneezes, so loud that he winces in surprise, and his head tingles. He needs a tissue to properly blow his nose. Unfortunately his apartment is a mess, he didn’t have the strength to clean up during the last days. All he can do right now is to stumble around and helplessly call for a tissue, like it’s going to appear like a lost puppy.   
  
On top of that he misses Masaki’s birthday slash Christmas dinner today. The others met up, while he is at home. Miserable, ugly, sweaty, sporting a fever and the worst cold he has ever had. A glance into the mirror already told him he is glad that his sight is a little dizzy from the fever, because, shit, does he look like garbage.  
  
Ohno sits down on the sofa in exhaustion. He needs tea. Fresh tea. And meds. And he doesn’t have any. He should probably call his mother for help, or Jun. But his mother is not even in Tokyo at the moment and Jun is probably on a date with Nino. They are still pretending like they want to keep their relationship a secret. Like that’s going to work. Last week he saw how Nino sucked-  
  
Ohno sneezes again, this time accompanied by a five minute coughing fit, and his head spins even more. Damn it, where are the stupid tissues? Ohno sighs dramatically, feeling at the bottom of the world now. He is so pathetic, so ugly, so… pitiful, and he just wishes his mother would be here. Now he can’t even give Masaki his birthday present. He put so much effort into making it, and he wanted to see his happy smile then. They could have talked, have a few drinks and then… see what happens.  
  
Now, of course, with him at home, nothing happens.  
  
Ohno sneezes again. This time it feels and sounds like an explosion, and there is snot dangling from his nose. He needs a tissue, a tissue. Damn it. Ohno tries to pull the snot up again, not wanting to use his sleeve to clean his nose, when there is a sudden knock at his door.  
  
“Whoever it is, I’m sick.” He coughs, covering his nose with his hand to prevent the snot from dropping to the floor.  
  
The door opens slightly, and he sees a well-known head with auburn hair. “What are you doing here, Masaki?” Ohno whines.  
  
Aiba takes in his surrounding in awe. “Wow, this looks worse than Sho’s apartment!” He grins and closes the door behind him. With deft fingers he pulls a package with tissues out of his bag and hands it to Ohno, before he grabs his arm and pulls him to the sofa. On his way he grabs a few plates and cups and takes them to the kitchen afterwards. It’s only then that Ohno realizes Masaki is carrying a few bags.  
  
“Masaki…” he coughs. “It’s your birthday, what are you doing here? Weren’t you at the birthday dinner?”  
  
“I was,” Masaki chuckles. “Then I sent Nino and Jun to a hotel room. Sho wanted to visit his sister anyway, and I could finally come to your place.” He waves with the bags in his hands. “I brought leftovers from the dinner.”  
  
“But… I don’t want to ruin your birthday”  
  
Masaki puts a cup with fresh tea in front of Ohno. He smiles warmly. “Don’t you get it.” He chuckles. “There is no way I’m celebrating my birthday without you.”  
  
“Ah,” Ohno makes, but doesn’t quite get it. Well, maybe it’s not that important to question it, he decides. He can think about it once his mind is clearer. For now he will just enjoy Masaki’s presence.  
  
  



End file.
